The primary function of this system invention is to interface/interlink human legal activity with electronic and biometric computer components to execute remote electronic notarization via satellite network kiosk or on-line web application. In the Bible there are two scriptures that distinctly describe the manner in which the background of this invention will be explained. According to the King James Version of the Bible, in the Book entitle the First epistle of John or more colloquially known as I John, chapter five versus seven and eight, it reads, “For there are three that bear record in heaven, the Father, the Word, and the Holy Ghost: and these three are one.”; and “And there are three that bear witness in earth, the Spirit, and the water, and the blood: and these three agree in one.” These two scriptures highlight a central theme that causes cooperation and agreement; bringing together, both record and witness into one. Therefore the aforementioned qualifies as a pure approach to a most peculiar form of collaboration known in mathematical game theory circles as the Nash Equilibrium (named after John Forbes Nash, who proposed it), which in fact is a solution concept of game theory wherein it involves two or more players, in which no player has anything to gain by changing only his or her own strategy unilaterally. If each player has chosen a strategy and no player can benefit by changing his or her strategy while the other players keep theirs unchanged, then the current set of strategy choices and the corresponding payoffs constitute a Nash Equilibrium. Stated simply, you and I are in Nash Equilibrium if I am making the best decision I can, taking into account your decision, and you are making the best decision you can, taking into account my decision. Likewise, many players are in Nash Equilibrium if each one is making the best decision (s)he can, taking into account the decisions of the others. The following information will background the current positions of the governments that would welcome this unique approach that economic alchemist would soon embrace in addressing an emerging economic globalization movement. The governments of the world, more specifically the industrialized nations, all suggest that sharing the wealth is the key to peace. Men of peace assume that the basis of most war is due to poverty and oppression, lack of opportunity, and rampant greed. However along with the wealth comes the responsibility and proper administration of it, thus the need for trade agreements unilaterally. With this movement for world peace through economic globalization, it is important to note and understand the framework whereby this goal is being achieved. As the United States is a major player and is participating in the commandeering of this transition, one of its unique economic approaches is brought to bear on the matter of international trade agreements and economic globalization in particular to E-commerce. It is at this point within the background explanation of this invention that we begin to experience the Nash Equilibrium. As entities world-wide begin to enhance their infrastructures to accommodate a variety of dynamics occurring within the sector of E-Commerce, legal framework such as the Electronic Signature in Global and National Commerce Act (E-sign) and the Uniform and Electronic Transaction Act (U.E.T.A.), Government Paper Elimination Act (GPEA), PDD-63 President Management Act, 1996, 2001, 2005, UNICITRAL Model Law for E-Commerce, E-Signature, and E-Contracting, all allowing for innovative electronic approaches approved for legal adoption by Local, State, National, and International Legislatures design to enhance E-commerce integrity. In the State of Utah, legislators have authored Rule 154-10-502 providing for Notary Public Acknowledgement by Electronic Communication mandating that, “Any person(s) executing a notarization using their digital signature and electronic communication requires live audio and visual communication.
The authors of these acts, based on the tenor of their words, appear to have anticipated increased E-economic activity via the world wide web as global trade agreements such as (GATT) Global Alliance Trade Tariffs, (NAFTA) North American Free Trade Agreement, (CAFTA) Central American Free Trade Agreement, (MEFTA) Middle East Free Trade Agreement, (FTAA) Free Trade Agreements of the Americas, (SACU) South African Customs Union, etc. . . . begin to have their effect in the E-commerce environment. In fact, it is part of the function of the United Nations and World Trade Organization to insure that civil stability will have its foundation as E-commerce interfaces “Nash” equilibrium principles. This form of game theory (Nash Equilibrium) is the observed hope that men of peace appear to be seeking in solving the aforementioned causes of war. However this game theory can be applied in other areas such as new and innovative approaches to Remote Electronic Notarization.
The intent of the aforementioned was not to highlight a mere mathematicians' logic, however, the basis of this art rest in its illustration of logic proper. The main point of this example, underscores the idea of software that can be linear in nature primarily developed to perform the task of incorporating several electronic system operations predicated on a procedure that at its nexus implements a proprietary steganography software unique to a particular electronic transaction, namely Remote Electronic Notarization, however not limited to the same; for example the system accommodates Drivers License Renewal, Passport Applications, Social Security Card Application, Green Card Application, Identity Management and Virtual I.D. cards, Credit Card Application, Voter registration and online voting authentication and validation and other public and private services. The system will provide for an online survey called a Client Assessment of Notary Survey (CANS) via both, Satellite network kiosk or online virtual kiosk application displaying in real-time via LED color coded indicator, categories of service efficiency i.e. professionalism, communication between notary/system and signatory/client, timeliness, etc. In addition for notarizations, it is contemplated to provide via system network, notary availability via LED color coded indicator, from 0 to 100 showing system activity for signatory to determine timeliness of remote electronic notary system response.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,914 Aucsmith et al. sites the use of digital certificates with multimedia extensions where the art provides for a medium to electronically encrypted form for transporting and manipulating data, images, and video, this art does not specifically identify the use of this manner for remote electronic notarization via kiosk or telecommunication device i.e. cellular or PDA.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,317,777 Skarbo et al. sites the collaboration of parties via video teleconferencing via computer mediums. However this art like Aucsmith neglects the manipulation of electronic documents and video capacity of cellular devices and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,851 Morris et al. discloses the management of communications between users in a computer network. However this particular art is limited again by its failure to recognize other mediums that incorporate computer communications i.e. cellular devices or the like. In addition this art as is required by proposed art neglects video implementation via computers or telecommunications devices i.e. cellular, PDA.
U.S. Publication No. 2001/0002485 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,635 Bisbee et al. discloses an invention relating to systems and methods for providing a verifiable chain of evidence and security for the transfer and retrieval of documents and other information objects in digital formats. However Bisbee sites, “The traditional legally accepted methods of verifying the identity of a document's originator, such as physical presence or appearance, a blue-ink signature, personal witness or Notary Public acknowledgment, are not possible.” This was short sighted and distances the arts' approach from the proposed art of remote electronic notarization.
U.S. Publication No. 2002/0156850 Hamscher et al. though abandoned, cited the negotiation of commercial transaction, e.g., the purchase and sale of an item of capital equipment using a communication network, e.g., the Internet. Using a standard web browser, e.g., Internet Explorer, buyers and sellers can connect to a website (operated by a website server) via the Internet. The website server has application software programmed to implement the negotiating functions that will be described below. If services that are ancillary to the purchase and sale become necessary in order to implement the transaction, these services (e.g., shipping, engineering, financing or legal services) can be accessed either through links provided on the website, or directly through the website. The buyer and seller can also contact consultants of their own (for example, their legal counsel) directly, either online or using conventional means such as mail or fax. Again though abandoned, this particular art, for the purposes of remote notarization does not allow for the screening and verification of signatories nor does it provide for a medium of communications via cellular devices. In addition for the uniqueness of the proposed art, the necessity to verify and authenticate is paramount to its function. This particular art fails to provide for this most crucial function as it pertains to remote electronic notarization. New inventions for paying on-line transactions are evolved and have eased the process.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,133 Kapp et al. cites an invention relating to a system and a method for processing signature-based payment transactions and more particularly relates to such a system and method in which a merchant's records of payment may be generated and maintained electronically without generation or use of paper records except those delivered to customers at the point of sale. This art relevance is to the administration of electronic merchant records and the generation of them, however, the art is short sighted as it pertains to the interfacing of this process within the scope of remote cellular/PDA and network functions interfacing with third party payment options as identified within the framework of the proposed art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,840 Mniszewski et al. provides a method for the encryption, transmission, and subsequent decryption of digital keying data. The method utilizes the Data Encryption Standard and is implemented by means of a pair of apparatus, each of which is selectable to operate as either a master unit or remote unit. Each unit contains a set of key encryption keys which are indexed by a common indexing system. The master unit operates upon command from the remote unit to generate a data encryption key and encrypt the data encryption key using a pre-selected key encryption key. The encrypted data encryption key and an index designator are then downloaded to the remote unit, where the data encryption key is decrypted for subsequent use in the encryption and transmission data. Downloading of the encrypted data encryption key enables frequent change of keys without requiring manual entry or storage of keys at the remote unit.